


Good Things

by Alberta_Sunrise



Series: Finding Family [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Hurt Mando, Hurt and comfort, Injury, Major Character Injury, Mandalorian whump, Romance, Smut, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alberta_Sunrise/pseuds/Alberta_Sunrise
Summary: Din and Cara have settled into their life on Sorgan. But all good things end. An old enemy comes to threaten the peace.
Relationships: Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Finding Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891042
Comments: 84
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So a sequel was demanded and a sequel was written.

Din leaned against the doorway of his hut watching as Cara played with the kid. He smiled under his helmet, enjoying the scene that transpired before him. They had been on Sorgan almost a year now and had enjoyed the solitude. When they had asked if they could stay the villagers had welcomed them with open arms and within a month they had built them their own home. Omera had been distant with them at first. Din had not wanted to hurt her and had done what he could over the following months to prove that to her and slowly she came to caccept them. 

‘You look like you’re dwelling on things best left alone.’ came a soft voice pulling him from his thoughts.

‘I wasn’t…’

‘Don’t worry you don’t need to explain anything to me.’ Omera placed a friendly hand on his arm.

Her gaze followed his, smiling when she saw that the other children had come to join in.

‘She seems to have settled into motherhood well.’ Omera and Din exchanged a glance before looking back at the children again.

‘She has.’

‘You both seem happy together.’ the statement stung Omera but she had grown to be happy for the couple.

She had watched them together and saw how natural they were. Maybe it was the fact they were both warriors but Omera hadn’t seen something as pure as what they shared since she and her husband were together.

‘We are.’ he replied as he pushed himself away from the doorway and made his way inside.

Omera watched him leave with a sad expression. She knew he wasn’t a man of many words but she desperately wanted him to open up to them all. She supposed that was something that he would share in time if he wanted to. Din took off his helmet and ran his fingers through his hair. Even after a year he still struggled with small talk. The villagers were so keen to know everything about him and what the life of a Mandalorian was like. They knew he was an orphan, that was information he had shared with Omera when he first met her but he had struggled to share much more than that. He poured himself some water and drank it quickly before placing his helmet back on. There was always a risk in a close-knit community like this that someone could walk in at any moment. They had struggled with that at first but as time went on they had gotten used to it. He looked around the hut that had built for him. It was a little larger than the others in the village with two separate rooms at the back, one for the kid and one for him and Cara. It had taken a while for him to grow accustomed to sharing his bed, but now he relished waking up with her in his arms each morning. Cara had accepted his need for her to be blindfolded when they slept and one in the women in the village had even fashioned one that was more comfortable for her.

‘What you doing alone in here.’ said a teasing voice.

Din looked up to see Cara watching him from the doorway, her signature smile crossed her lips as she pushed herself off her perch and walked up to him. She put her hands on his waist and pulled him closer to her, her breath fanning his breastplate as she looked up into his black visor.

‘Where’s the kid.’ he said, his voice shaking slightly.

‘He’s playing with the other kids.’ she replied as she lifted herself onto her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his neck.

Din shivered, there was a carnal desire in her eyes that he found himself getting lost in.

‘I need to head to the ship and grab a few things.’ he said, placing his hands around her.

‘I can come with you if you like.’

‘No it’s fine you stay here with the kid, I won’t be long.’ he replied, resting his helmet against her forehead.

They closed their eyes and savoured the moment, drinking each other in before they let each other go. Din picked up his blaster and left, slipping behind the hut he lightly jogged through the tree line before slowing to a more leisurely pace. Despite his year stay in Sorgan, the Razor Crest had still received a reasonable amount of use, often as transportation to the local town and back. Leaves and twigs crunched underfoot as he made his way to the clearing where his ship sat. A part of him ached as it came into view, his life was so safe now and deep down he missed the danger. He lowered the ship door and made his way up the ramp. Grabbing the things he came for and stuffing them in a pack before quickly exiting again, slinging the bag over his back as the door creaked shut. Din’s head snapped left as he heard a sound, his visor scanning his surroundings as he reached for his blaster. His shoulder was thrown back as a shot hit his right pauldron. Looking up at the direction the shot had come from he could see movement just beyond. As he scanned he could see several heat signatures heading his way, he was not armed for a fight but there was a fight to be had. He shot at one of his attackers, killing him instantly which just urged the others to come at him faster. As they came to light he recognised them instantly. Foul teeth and grey skin, the Klatooinian raiders. Din managed to shoot another three down before he was rammed to the ground. Grunting in pain he kicked his attacker in the gut before shooting another that ran at him with a blaster. This momentary distraction was enough for the Klatooinian to push his knife deep into the Mandalorian’s shoulder. Din growled before punching the creature in its throat, finishing it off with a single shot between its eyes. He sat there for a moment panting, his eyes trailing down to the knife in his shoulder. Grabbing the handle he pulled it out with one swift movement, letting out a yell as he dropped it to the ground. Blood started to flow freely as he tried to staunch the bleeding and limped over to his pack, slinging it over his shoulder again before putting pressure on his wound again. He could feel his head getting lighter as the blood continued to flow freely between his gloved fingers. He needed to get back and soon.

§

Cara watched as the sun started to fall behind the trees. Din was taking longer than she’d expected but she’d put it down to him wanting to clean his armour or weapons. She knew the man still liked to have time to himself and she was happy to give him that. The child squealed with glee as winta tickled him behind his ears, the sound bringing a smile to Cara’s face as she watched the children play.

‘Mando?’ shouted Caben drawing Cara's gaze.

Cara stood and peered around the corner of their hut, the Mandalorian coming into view as he traipsed through the tree line. She grinned as she watched her lover walk towards them.

‘What took you so long.’ she jested, his head shooting up when she spoke.

He stopped in his tracks, wavering on his feet as he looked at her. He could feel darkness tugging at him but he fought to stay awake just a few more steps. Cara watched him, her grin disappearing as she took in his stature. _Why was he holding his shoulder?_

‘Din?’ she questioned as her expression changed to one of concern.

He willed his feet to move but they didn’t. He was glued to the spot as he stared back at her, darkness was winning. Cara hopped off the porch so that she was in full view of the Mandalorian. The village all stood there and watched, unsure about what was wrong. His eyes darkened and his legs gave up on him, falling to the ground as unconsciousness swallowed him whole. Cara’s heart stopped as she ran to his side, the blood seeping from his shoulder wound staining his silver armour as she pulling him into her arms.

‘Din… Din wake up.’ she pleaded as she shook him lightly, tears forming in her eyes as she held him.

His head hung limply, his flight suit saturated with blood as it flowed freely from the jagged wound.

‘Hold on Hunny.’ she cried as she looked up at the still shocked villagers ‘Someone help me.’

They wasted no time helping her carry him to the hut and lay him down on the bed. She started to strip off his armour and opened up his flight suit, exposing the extent of the damage to the light of day. The white sheets beneath him were already stained with his lifeblood as it poured out at an alarming rate. Omera appeared with bandages, needles and thread. She poured water into a bowl and attempted to clean up some of the blood so that they could see his wound better. 

'It's not hit anything major but we need to close it before he loses much more blood.' stated Omera as she rinsed her hands in the water and threaded a needle. 

Cara watched as the woman worked, holding Din's hand tightly in hers. She could see him wincing, his muscles tensing as the needle pierced his flesh. Omera finished sewing him up and started to bandage him up. When she was finished, Omera left taking the child for the night so Cara could focus on the Din. She watched as he slept, his shaky breaths echoing in her ears. _How are we back here?_ Just a year ago she was sat watching him slip away from her and it felt like history was repeating itself. She knew this wound wasn't fatal but she couldn't help but worry. She remembered the knife wound Moff Gideon and inflicted on him, how superficial it looked and yet it had almost killed him. She just hoped that nothing else would rear its ugly head. Din groaned loudly causing Cara to jump at the sudden noise. 

'Are you with me?' she asked as she squeezed his hand. 

'Yes.' 

'What happened Din?' she questioned as she looked at his wound and then back as him. 

'They're back.' he breathed, his voice strained. 

'Back... who are back?' Confusion filled her features. 

'Klatooinian raiders' he replied, 'The villager is in danger.' 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan... enjoy!

By morning Din felt much of his strength had returned to him. He could feel Cara’s soft breaths against his bare chest and he scrunched his eyes in pain. Shifting slightly he laid a soft kiss on her head, the night before coming rushing back as he laid his head back down on the pillow.

‘Good morning.’ she said sweetly as he smiled up at him, her eyes covered by the scarlet blindfold she had become so accustomed to wearing.

‘Good morning.’ he replied, wincing as he moved his arm.

‘How are you feeling?’

‘Sore but fine.’ he replied as she shifted in his arms.

‘I could take your mind off of that.’ she said as she shifted so she could place kisses along his bare chest and up his neck.

He felt waves of pleasure flow over him as he turned his head to kiss her, pulling her closer with his good arm as the kiss deepened. Their tongues danced as she straddled him, her fingers tracing his chest as she planted more kisses on his neck.

‘Cara we should warn the villagers’ he said, trying desperately to concentrate

‘It can wait a bit, no?’ she said, as she bit his chin.

He grunted before grabbing her by the hair and pulling her lips to his. He was hungry for more but his mind was telling him he needed to stop. He didn’t want to stop. Cara’s hand travelled down farther, teasing him with her fingers as his breathing quickened. There was no stopping this now. She pulled down his pants grinding against him as she bit his lip, her excitement growing when she felt his strong hands grab her arms as he threw his head back into the pillow. When she’d teased him enough she lowered herself onto him, gasping at the pleasure it brought her. Sitting up Cara moved slowly at first, Din’s hands travelling to her hips as he moaned in pleasure, biting his lip as she started to get faster. His hand reached up and pulled her towards him, kissing her hard as their lovemaking got more intense. She could feel her pleasure coming to a climax as she got faster, spurring it on. She let out a moan as she went, slowing as the pleasure became too much to handle. Din flipped her onto her back, ignoring the pain that brought him as he took over. He wasn’t far behind her and soon he joined her in ecstasy, biting her neck as he tried desperately not to alert the whole village to what they were doing.

‘Short but sweet.’ Cara panted as she kissed his neck.

‘Yes.’ he agreed as he rolled onto his back, his shoulder burning as the adrenaline wore off.

They lay there panting for a moment before Din swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood. Making his way across the room he picked up his flight suit, dressing quickly before finishing with his armour and helmet.

‘You can take it off now.’ He stated as the helmet went on.

Cara smiled as she removed her blindfold to see him looking down at her. She too got up, walking over to him she pulled his body close to hers, noticing the fine stitching of the repair to where the blade had pierced the fabric.

‘Omera did a good job of fixing this up.’ she stated, before looking at him again ‘And you for that matter.’

‘I should thank her.’ he said as he pulled himself out of her arms ‘And warn the village.’

‘Are you sure that the Klatooinian raiders are going to attack the village?’ she said as she grabbed her pants and put them on ‘Are you sure they weren’t just scavenging? We did destroy basically everything they had in our attack on their camp.’

‘Yes I’m sure.’ he stated, placing his blaster in its holster.

‘Okay. Well, we need to get them ready for an impending attack.’ she replied, her hands on her hips as her eyes flitted between the door and the Mandalorian.

Din nodded in agreement before walking into the child's room, panicking when he found he wasn't there.

‘Cara… Cara.’ he shouted as he looked around desperately for his child.

‘What?’

‘Where is he?’

‘He’s with Omera.’ she replied as she put a calming hand on his arm ‘She thought that it would help if I could focus on you, you’d lost so much blood.’

Din’s heart started to slow as his panic subsided. He nodded at her before heading out of the hut, he needed to find Omera and he needed to figure out what he was going to tell the villagers. He found the woman sat outside her home, knelt on the floor beside Winta and the baby.

‘Good morning.’ she said sweetly as she smiled at him.

Din nodded, rubbing his shoulder as he thought of what to say next.

‘Thank you for helping me.’

‘You’re welcome.’ Omera looked at the child who was babbling to Winta with an expression that looked as if he expected her to know what he was saying.

‘I hope he was no trouble.’

‘No trouble at all.’ she replied ‘he’s never any trouble.’

The Mandalorian nodded at her again before kneeling beside the child and tickling him behind the ear. Omera smiled at how he wasn’t afraid to show affection to the child now. She wondered if that was part of what attracted her to him. She found herself fighting the emotions that seeing him brought her but she knew it was a battle she would not win as long as he was around.

‘I need you to round up the village’ he stated as he picked up the child with his good arm ‘There is something I need to discuss with you all.’

Omera gave him a perplexed look, hoping he would clarify on his statement but instead he turned and left.

§

‘Last night I was attacked by Klatooinian raiders.’ he started as he looked around at all the faces that stared up at him ‘You are all in danger. We need to start fortifying the village and readying ourselves for their attack.’

‘Why are they going to attack us?’ questioned Caben ‘Surely we taught them a lesson last time!’

The village all voiced their agreement at his statement, looking at each other as they nodded.

‘Klatooinian’s are not ones to run away from a fight.’ Din interrupted ‘They attacked me by my ship which is close to the village. I killed a lot of their men so they’ll be looking for revenge.’

‘So you brought this upon us.’ shouted a voice from the back of the crowd.

Others shouting their displeasure at their new predicament.

‘What was he supposed to do?’ Cara spat ‘Let them kill him?’

The villagers quietened down, looking at each other with guilt-ridden expressions. 

‘Whatever brought them here is irrelevant.’ She continued ‘What matters is that we’re ready. Last time they were stealing your harvest. This time they could be looking for vengeance.

‘I don’t know when or even if they will attack. What I know is that Din and I protected you last time from these foul creatures and we will again.’

The villagers nodded. Faces painted with expressions that were a mixture of determination and worry. They spent the rest of the day rebuilding the defences that had previously been installed when the village was last attacked. Din did his best to help but was limited by his injured shoulder. He once against supplied the villagers with weapons he’d fetched from the Razor Crest, relieved that he didn’t encounter any raiders on that particular visit.

‘When do you think they’ll attack?’ questioned Cara as she sat down to eat.

‘I don’t know.’ he replied, pushing himself away from where he leant and making his way to the edge of the village.

He inspected the barricades. They were taller than last time and sharper, there was no way anyone was going to attempt to climb over them for fear of impaling themselves. His head looked up sharply as a whistling sound filled the air, it sounded quiet and far away. Din searched desperately for its source but he came up blank. Turning to head back towards the camp he decided they should ready themselves this evening but before he could take a step he was catapulted into the air. Heat blasted his back as a force hit the ground and threw him. Time seemed to slow as he felt himself falling, the edges of his vision going black as he hit the ground. His ears rang as he looked up to see Cara running towards him. He reached out his hand instinctively, he could see the panic in her eyes as she got closer but before she reached him unconsciousness took hold and the world went black.

§

Cara watched in horror as the ground exploded behind Din. His body flying through the air as the force of the explosion pushed him from where he stood. Without a thought to her own safety, she ran to him, watching as he hit the ground hard. She saw him reach for her and she wondered if he had just had the wind knocked out of him. Then she saw him go limp, his hand falling to the ground and her heart stopped. When she reached him she pulled his unconscious form into her arms and cried, tears falling freely as she rocked him. She could already see blood seeping through areas where his Beskar didn’t protect him. Caben and Stoke reached her side only a few seconds later, managing to drag him to the safety of their hut before the Klatooinian raiders emerged through the tree line. It was down to Cara now to get them through this fight, and she wasn’t sure how she was going to do that. She found herself thinking about what Din would do. She could do this, this was what she was trained to do but she felt like a hole had been blown out of her world and she had no idea what to do. She looked back at their hut where he lay, her heartbreaking at the thought he might be dying in there alone. 

'Take your positions.' she shouted, shaking those thoughts out of her head. Y _ou need to focus Cara_ she thought to herself as she raised her rifle. 

The Creatures came into view, teeth barred as they growled at their prey. This was it. 

'Fire' she shouted as the village was lit up by the red light of blaster fire. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, things aren't getting much better. Hope you like and let me know what you think!

‘FIRE’ screamed Cara as the Raiders came at them at full pelt.

They fired in rounds, taking down the Klatooinians as they came in waves. Growling as they fought to reach the villagers only to be cut down in a rain of blaster fire. Ash fell from the sky, settling on the ground like snow turning and grass grey. Cara looked around at the chaos that surrounded her. Caben and Stoke fought off two raiders with their spikes, giving each other a quick nod before readying themselves for the next lot. She then looked at Omera who was shooting the raiders down with deadly accuracy bringing a smile to her face. Her attention was then pulled back to the battle in front of her. The raiders were fleeing and the villagers cheered as their attackers disappeared into the trees. Cara beamed as their victory set in and she instinctively looked to her left expecting to see Din there. He wasn't and her heart shattered as she remembered what had happened. Dropping her weapon she ran as fast as her legs would take her, pushing through the fabric curtain that covered the doorway to their home.

‘Din’ her voice shaking as she dashed to their room.

He was still lying where they had left him. Their sheets dyed red with his blood that oozed from his many wounds. Her hands shook as she started to remove his armor, peeling it away and revealing the extent of his injuries.

‘Oh my…’ she covered her mouth with the back of her hand.

She felt sick as she inspected him. There was a wound on his belly that seeped blood at an alarming rate, and her heart slowed a little. _Running blood means you’re still with me_ she thought to herself as she grabbed their blanket and pressed it down hard on the gaping wound which elicited a pained moan from the Mandalorian. 

‘Are you with me?’ she pleaded as she looked up at him but he didn’t reply ‘Just hold on for me okay. Don’t leave me.’

Footsteps sounded behind her and she turned her head to see Winta stood behind her, the child in her arms. He stretched out his arms, his hands grasping at the air as its large dark eyes looked at Din’s lifeless form. Winta placed him on the floor and the child waddled over to them, reaching up with his small arms Cara lifted him so that he was next to his father. He cooed as he looked at the wounds that painted his flesh and his ears dipped in defeat. Cara knew what that meant, he was too damaged for even the child to try and fix.

‘Winta, please fetch help.’ said Cara as she looked at the girl with tears in her eyes.

The child nodded frantically before darting out the house almost as fast as she’d come in. Cara watched her, hoping she'd return soon with Din’s salvation. She picked him the child and placed him in his crib, hoping that he might get some rest whilst she tried to fix the hunter up. She then returned her attention to her lover, stripping away his clothes her tears intensified as she revealed more and more. She slipped her hand under his shoulders and gently rolled him on his side, breaking down when she saw deep gashes on his back where his armor had failed to protect him. They weren’t bleeding as badly as the one on his belly so she knew that one was the priority.

‘Cara.’ came a voice from behind her but her eyes remained locked on Din.

Omera could see how pale the woman had become, clearly, shock was starting to set and she wasn’t sure how much help Cara would be. Her eyes then traveled to the Mandalorian who was bleeding out on the bed and her heart stopped. There was barely a single section of his body that wasn't covered in blood, standing out in stark contrast to his paling skin. Omera grabbed Cara’s shoulders, helping her stand before guiding her to a chair in the corner of the room. She’d never seen Cara so vulnerable before. The woman had a rock hard exterior that everyone felt was impossible to penetrate but she could now see it crumbling in front of her very eyes. Her heart broke for her but she knew that they had to focus on Din, he was the life that was hanging by a thread. She fetched a bowl and filled it with water, grabbing a fresh cloth before sprinting back into the room. She started to clean away some of the blood so that she could get a better look at the wound to his abdomen. There was so much blood and Omera started to panic. She had very basic medical knowledge, and he needed surgery. Could she do this? She opened his wound slightly and started to pack it with a bandage, looking up at Din as he let out a pained cry. 

‘Whoa… what are you doing?’

‘I don’t have the knowledge to treat this wound.’ she stated as she then pulled out another bandage and started to wrap it around his middle ‘I have packed the wound to slow the bleeding. I will attend his other injuries and will then go to the village to find someone who will be able to help.’

‘What do you mean?’ Cara broke down as the words left her lips ‘What if he dies before we find someone?’

‘Cara I am doing the best I can but we are a simple people.’ growled Omera as she looked over at the woman ‘We will do all we can for him but you need to be realistic.’

Cara’s eyes flicked from Din to Omera, tears threatening to spill down her puffy cheeks. Her eyes were wide as she stared at Omera, her mouth open as she tried to figure out what to say but the words escaped her. Instead, she took in a shaky breath and looked back at Din who had still not awoken. She let Omera finish stitching up his other gashes and then they were alone. She laid down beside him, her hand clutching his as she watched each shaky breath he took.

‘Just hold on a little longer.’ she begged ‘You can’t leave the kid… He loves you.’

She paused, looking at the man that lay beside her and she wondered if he could even hear her speak to him.

‘Just don’t go dying on me.’ she finished, sniffing as she squeezed his hand.

§

Omera watched the branches above as they floated above her. The sun was starting to fall in the sky and the blue sky got darker and darker before turning black as she arrived in the town. It had been a while since she had ventured here. She always felt like their eyes were on her like they knew who she was and what had happened in her past. Hopping off the back of the cart she made her way to the local tavern. Walking through the curtains that covered the entrance she was greeted by a fairly empty establishment, just a few punters dotted on various tables around the large area.

‘Well hey there.’ came a friendly voice ‘Can I get you something?’

Omera looked over to the voice, finding it belonged to a dark-haired woman with a friendly face.

‘No,’ she said as she gave her a smile ‘I am looking for a healer.’

‘A healer?’

‘Yes… Someone back at my village has sustained some serious injuries and I need to find someone who will be able to help them.’

‘Well I don’t know if I know any healers.’ she said as she leaned on the bar.

Omera’s face dropped at the woman's reply. There had to be someone who could help them!

‘What sort of injuries?’ came a different voice.

Omera looked around for the owner of this question and her eyes came to settle on a man. His face was littered with scars but his eyes were kind and so she felt like she could trust him. She walked towards him a little, her heard pounding in her chest as she came to stand just a few feet away from him.

‘He was stood next to an explosion.’ she stated, her voice shaking slightly ‘He has lacerations covering his body but most of them I have managed to stitch up. He has one on his abdomen that bleeds heavily. I have packed it but he needs surgery and I do not have the skill to do what needs to be done.’

The man scratched his beard as he tilted his head to listen to her. His movements reminded her of the Mandalorian's. He studied her closely, her dark eyes and full lips, hair cascading down past her waist. He thought her the most beautiful woman he’d ever laid his eyes on and that drew him to want to help her more.

‘Where is your village?’ he asked as he grabbed his pack from beside him.

‘You can help him?’ Omera’s eyes widened.

‘Yes... I was a medic during the rebellion.’ he replied as he slung his pack over his shoulder ‘Theres not a lot I haven’t seen.’

Omera nodded as she allowed a smile to cross her lips.

‘My village is a day away.’ she replied as she started walking with him out of the tavern ‘I only have a drone led cart.’

‘I have a speeder.’ he replied as they walked through the fabric door and motioned for her to follow him.

Omera told the droid to head back to the village before following the man to his bike that was tucked down the side of the tavern.

‘I didn’t catch your name.’ he said as he hopped on the speeder.

‘Omera.’ she replied as she got on behind him, placing her arms around his waist.

‘Nice to meeting you Omera’ he replied ‘I’m Jack.’ he replied before speeding off through the trees.

Omera held on for dear life. She’d not been on a speeder for some time and remembered why she hated them but she knew that the sooner they got back to the village the greater the Mandalorian’s chances were of surviving his wounds. She just hoped they weren’t already too late.

§

Cara watched her lover as he fought for each breath he took. The bandage that Omera had stuffed his wound with was already saturated and blood had started to soak the rest of the bandage wrapped around his middle. Her heart ached as she waited for Omera’s return. She hoped that the woman had found someone, she had been gone over a day already and he was fading fast now.

‘Cara’ came a weak voice.

‘Din?’ she said as she jumped to her feet ‘Are you with me?’

‘Yes.’ he replied, his voice barely a whisper.

‘Oh thank goodness.’ She breathed as she kissed his helmet.

Din groaned as the pain hit him, his whole body hurt. He tried to remember what happened, why he was in such bad shape but he came up blank.

‘What happened?’

‘You got blown up again.’ she replied, smirking slightly as she stroked his shoulder with her thumb ‘There was a battle. The Klatooinians attacked us out of nowhere and they managed to fire some sort of explosive at the village that landed just behind you.’

Cara’s breath hitched in her throat as the memory of him being thrown through the air assaulted her mind and brought tears to her eyes.

‘I thought…’ she choked as she wiped away the tears that hovered on her bottom lids.

Din weakly took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze ‘I’m not going anywhere.’

Cara smiled at him weakly, knowing that that was a promise he couldn’t keep.

‘I love you.’ he said, his voice cracking as his emotions threatened to spill.

Cara looked at him with a shocked expression, mouth agape as she fumbled for her reply. She loved him! Of course, she loved him but at that moment she found that she couldn’t bring herself to say it back. She could feel his eyes burning a hole in the side of her face as he waited for her to say the words but she couldn’t. Her guilt soon grew as he started to gasp for breath, his hand groping around as if trying to grab the air his lungs so desperately needed. Cara’s heart stopped as he went limp, his arm swinging over the edge of the bed. She sat there listening for him to take a raspy breath but none came. She fumbled about with her fingers desperately trying to find a pulse, any evidence that Din was still with her… but there was nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think ;)

‘I LOVE YOU.’ she screamed as she sobbed, her emotions exploding from her as she rocked his lifeless body in her arms.

She let out a blood-curdling scream and Stoke came running in, gasping at the sight that greeted him. He froze to the spot, he had no clue what to do so he just stared at them in utter shock. Cara sobbed uncontrollably as she buried her head into Din's shoulder, she didn’t care who saw her now. Omera came sprinting in with a man at her side, her heart breaking at the sight of Cara cradling Din’s body in her arms.

‘What happened?’ asked the Jack as he sat himself down beside the weeping woman.

‘He’s dead.’ She bawled, fighting his attempts to take her lover out of her grasp.

‘How long ago did he stop breathing?’ he stated as he finally won the battle and managed to lay the limp hunter back down again.

‘I don’t know a few minutes maybe.’ she replied, trying her best to calm herself when she noticed the man start to unpack medical supplies from his bag.

‘Right make room.’ He stated as he pulled out a small round item and placed it on the Mandalorian’s bare chest.

‘What is that?’ Cara questioned, as she watched him press a small bottom on the top.

‘Just keep clear.’ he stated as he put her arm in front of her to push her back.

It made a small buzzing noise before it caused Din’s body to arch away from the bed. He then checked for a pulse and found that there was still nothing so he pressed the button again and once again they watched as the man's body jumped from the bed. This time their ears were greeted by the sound of Din taking in a pained breath.

‘Din… Din, I'm so sorry.’ She sobbed as she pressed her forehead against his helmet ‘I love you… I do.’ she said quietly as she placed a kiss on the cool Beskar.

‘Right… touching as this is I need to work or this man is going to die again.’ he said as he looked up at Omera.

‘Cara, come.’ said the Woman softly as she pulled Cara to her feet.

Cara resisted at first, not wanting to let Din out of her sight but finally, she gave in and allowed the woman to lead her out of the hut and into the evening air. Omera guided her to the chairs set up on the porch and helped her sit, giving her arm a friendly rub as she sat herself down next to her. They didn’t speak a word to each other, just watched as the sun fell behind the trees and the stars started to light up the sky. Neither of them had any idea oh how much time passed before Jack appeared through the doorway, wiping his bloodied hands with a rag.

‘How is he?’ Cara asked as she hastily pushed herself to her feet.

‘Stable… how close was he to the explosion?’ he questioned as he tossed the soiled rag to one side.

‘It went off right next to him.’ She replied, fresh tears prickling her eyes.

‘I figured.’ he replied as he sat himself down on the bench opposite them ‘He was a mess but I have stitched him up as best as I can. I’ve given him a Bacta injection to try and repair some on the damage but it’s down to him now.’ he stated as his eyes then drifted to Omera.

She could feel his eyes on her and she blushed slightly. She was able to study him more closely now and found that he had a handsome face with piercing blue eyes. The scars that littered his face adding to his rough diamond appeal. He could see her eyes scanning him and he let the corner of his lip curl up slightly into a smile.

‘You can see him now.’ he stated, his eyes not wavering from Omera.

Cara wasted no time and skipped into her home, walking towards the lantern-lit room where Din lay there surrounded by bloody sheets. Her breath hitched in her throat as she took in his battered appearance. She walked slowly to his side and perched herself on the edge of the bed. Taking his hand in hers she placed a gentle kiss on his fingers, her lips lingering there as she sobbed again.

Omera could hear the woman crying and her eyes flitted to the doorway but her attention was drawn back to the mysterious man ‘You didn’t tell me he was a Mandalorian.’

She gave him a bemused looked ‘I didn’t think it was relevant.’

‘He could have had a head injury, still might but I don’t know because it's forbidden to remove the helmet.’ His gaze faltered for a moment which Omera saw and her brain then began to fill with questions but she held her tongue ‘We better just hope that the wounds we can see where all he had sustained.’

Omera nodded, her eyes then drifting to her fingers as they picked at a loose thread at her sleeve. She wound the material around her finger, watching as it cut off the supply of blood and made her fingertip go white.

‘We should get him some fresh sheets.’ he said suddenly ‘He lost a lot more blood so they’re soiled.’

‘I will fetch some fresh ones.’ she said softly as she stood and started to walk towards her home.

‘I will help.’ he said playfully as he skipped up beside her.

‘So Omera… tell me do you have a family?’

His question took her by surprise and she stopped in her tracks, turning to face him ‘A daughter.’

‘Ah and a husband?’ he fished, his intentions were plain for anyone to see.

‘He died when Winta was small.’ she replied as she started to walk towards her hut again.

‘I am sorry.’ he replied as he was hit by a pang of guilt.

He said no more just followed her into her house, his eyes scanning their surroundings and finding that he liked the simplicity of it. His attention was rudely pulled away from his studies as some sheets were shoved into his arms. He nodded in thanks before following her back out of the hut and towards Cara and Din’s home. As they made their way inside they found Cara passed out beside him. She felt bad for waking her but she knew the woman would appreciate the fresh sheets, so she shook Cara’s shoulder gently, lifting the sheets up so she could see them and Cara nodded in appreciation. It was difficult to work around Din’s dead weight form but they managed to get the fresh sheets onto the bed.

‘Rest up’ said Omera as she gave Cara’s arm a friendly squeeze ‘We will come and check on him in a few hours.’

Cara nodded before she climbed up next to him. Jack and Omera left leaving the ex shock trooper alone with her Mandalorian lover. She put on her blindfold so that she could remove his helmet, a small hiss filling the air as it came off of his head. Her fingers traced his features, his strong jaw, and his plump lips. She drew closer to him and kissed him, breathing him in before pulling away. Every fiber of her being wanted to take off her blindfold and see his face but she knew what that would mean for him and so she resisted her urges. His hand cupped her face and she jumped at the sudden sensation of his flesh on hers. She grabbed it and placed a kiss on his palm, smiling at the knowledge that he was awake.

‘Hey you.’ she said softly as she leaned into his touch.

‘Hey.’ he replied, his voice sounded so naked when he wasn’t wearing his helmet and she shivered.

‘You scared me.’ she said as she placed a kiss on his forehead.

‘Sorry.’

Cara chuckled at his reply before planting another kiss on his lips and this time he returned it, putting his hand on the back of her head as he pulled her in closer to him. She pulled away suddenly as she remembered what had happened when they last spoke.

‘I love you.’ she said suddenly, choking slightly as the words left her lips ‘I need you to know that. You almost died without me saying it to you and I couldn’t bear the thought you’d left me without knowing that.’

He pulled her into a kiss again, there tongues dancing as it got deeper and deeper. Cara felt the fabric around her eyes come loose and she grabbed it, surprised to find his hand there.

‘Din no.’ she said as she held his hand and her blindfold in place ‘If I see you that's it… You can’t wear that armor again.’

‘Cara open your eyes.’ he ordered as he removed the blindfold.

‘I can’t.’ she said, her voice shaking.

‘I want you to see me.’ he said softly, ‘I don’t need to be a Mandalorian… I have something so much more important now.’

Cara’s eyes cracked open. It took her a moment to get used to the change in light but when she did her eyes drifted towards the man that lay down beside her. His hair was dark and wavy. He had a strong jaw that was framed with a small amount of stubble. His skin was tanned and his eyes dark and she shivered by how piercing they were. She said nothing, just continued to take in the face she had been picturing in her head for over a year.

‘Cara?’ his heart started to race as he worried that she didn’t like what she saw ‘I’m not what you expected.’ he stated as he looked up at the woven roof above their heads.

‘You’re beautiful.’ she stated as she cupped his cheek and pulled his face towards her so that their eyes met again.

She pulled him into a kiss again, a tear from her eye landing on his cheek as she kissed him sweetly. She pulled away when he winced and she realized she had rested her hand on his bandaged wound.

‘Sorry’ she breathed as she looked away awkwardly.

‘It’s fine’ he replied as he smiled at her and kissed her again.

‘You should rest.’ She said as she pulled away and smiled at her lover.

He nodded, overjoyed that he could look into her eyes with his own. He knew he’d made a choice now that he couldn’t go back on but he didn’t care, he loved her and he didn’t want to hide from her anymore.

‘How’s the kid?’ he asked, his tone changing.

‘He’s fine.’ she replied, ‘Winta has done a great job of taking care of him whilst we cared for you.’

Din nodded, his brows knotted together as he thought long and hard about what he was about to say to her.

‘Cara… my whole life I have lived behind a mask. Hiding my true self from anyone that came to care for me or I for them. I don’t want to do that with you.’ he paused, deep brown eyes locking with hers ‘I haven’t felt this way for someone before...’

Cara hushed him by placing her fingers on his lips, replacing them with hers as she moved in closer to him. The kiss started softly but got more heated as it went on. She wanted him but she knew that he needed to mend and their lovemaking was not going to help that and so she pulled away.

‘Please.’ he pleaded but she shook her head.

‘It can wait until you’re mended.’ she smirked, giving him a peck on the lips before laying down beside him.

She was asleep almost as soon as she hit the pillow, not realizing how exhausted the last few days had made her. Din took her hand in his and smiled as he watched her sleep. He just hoped that there was to be no more trouble for them both, they had been tested enough.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. Apologies this took a little while to update.

It had been a few days since Din had revealed his face to Cara and he had been recovering nicely, each day a little more of his strength returned. He had chosen to wear his helmet around the rest of the village, as was his right. He had explained to Cara that she was part of his clan now and so that meant she and the child could see his face and she had been relieved that he had not given up his beliefs for her. Now he sat outside their home and watched as Cara helped the villagers repair the damage their home had sustained during the battle, guilty that he still wasn’t quite well enough for that sort of work yet. She caught him watching her and gave him a cheeky smile, laughing as the children screamed past her and the child waddled after them. It was hard to imagine that a few days ago the village was smoking from the fires of war. Din was amazed by how resilient these people were. The Hunter looked up at the fading sun, its red and orange hues painting the sky with its natural beauty and illuminated the village with a warm light.

‘Come on kid time you got some sleep.’ said Cara as she carried the baby towards their hut.

Din stopped her in her tracks by grabbing her gloved hand in his and giving it a squeeze, an action that elicited a loving grin from his lover.

‘I’ll be back for you in a moment.’

The Mandalorian watched them disappear through the entrance to their home and gingerly pushed himself to his feet, wincing at the slight discomfort this movement brought him. Walking into the house his eyes had to quickly adjust to the new level of light as he lifted off his helmet and exposed his skin to the cool evening air. Cara emerged from the Child’s room, pulling the thin curtain door across, giving them some semblance of privacy. Smiling, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss, his tongue teasing her lips before she permitted him entrance. He stepped towards their room but not breaking their kiss, guiding Cara with his powerful arms. Finally, they parted, panting a little as Cara worked to take off his armour, something that she had become particularly good at over the past few days. Finally, as the last piece of Beskar was removed he sat down on the bed, pulling Cara with him so she was straddling his lap. Pulling off his gloves, he pulled her lips to his and kissed her again. The kiss getting deeper and more passionate as he ran his fingers up her shirt and over her bare flesh, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her as she started to kiss along his jawline and down his neck. Throwing his head back he growled in pleasure before grabbing her shoulders and flipping her onto her back, grunting at the small pang of pain the movement elicited in his wound.

‘Din?’ Cara gave him a concerned looked.

‘I’m fine.’ he said as he kissed her deeply, hand running over soft skin up to her breast. He messaged it in his hand, licking her neck before nibbling it which made Cara shiver with desire.

‘Someone is feeling better.’ she joked before a small moan escaped her lips.

‘Yes.’ he said as his hand travelled down, fingers running along the waistband of her pants.

The woman trembled in delight, pulling his head towards her so that her lips were in contact with his again. She kissed him hungrily, tongue forcing its way passed his lips and was met with his own. Her breath caught in her throat as his hand moved past the barrier her pants supplied and down to her centre. She moaned at the new sensation, her hand grabbed his forearm and following the movement of his hand before she urged his fingers to go lower. Din smiled against her lips before complying, his excitement growing with hers. She moaned loudly at the pleasure his fingers brought her, feeling her peak develop but she wasn’t ready for that yet. Suddenly she yanked his hand away and roughly pulled open his flight suit, peeling it away from his heaving shoulders and revealing his semi healed wounds. Din followed by her example and started to pull off her clothes and exposed her flesh to the cool air, placing kisses along her hip and up till he reached the underside of her chin. Cara rolled him onto his back and straddled him, the feeling his excitement against her made her desperate to take him.

‘Let me take over.’ she said as she kissed him again, her hips grinding against him slightly.

Din let out a deep growl at the pleasure this brought him, his dark brown orbs locked with Cara’s own as she pinned his muscular arms above his head. Holding his wrists together with one hand she let her other hand guide him to her entrance, her parted lips hovering over his as she let him fill every inch of her. The both let out a pleasured moan as she slowly started to rock her hips back and forth, finding her rhythm. Din throwed his head back against the pillow, eyes scrunched sit. Cara’s breath hitched in her throat as she felt a warmth fill her. _Already?_ She thought to herself, unable to stop her climax but she rode through it, the action extending her pleasure. She pushed herself on, the thrill starting to become too much to handle but she was determined to satisfy her man. Din managed to pull his wrists free from her grasp and sitting himself up he wrapped his arm around her, biting her neck. His breaths came in short pleasure-filled gasps as he felt his own end growing inside him. His breathing became more rapid as it edged ever closer which pushed Cara to increase her pace, the new position igniting another fire in her loins. After what felt like a torturous age they exploded together in ecstasy, falling back onto the sheets as they fought to catch their breath. Cara looked at her lover and saw a small sheen of sweat covering him, glittering in the dim light of their room. He felt this eyes on him and rolled to face her, pulling her into another kiss as he stroked her cheek lovingly with his thumb.

‘Well, that was worth the wait.’ she breathed, giggling to herself as he smiled back at her.

§

Silence had fallen over the village as they slept peacefully in their beds. A shadow slipped between the wooden huts, not making a sound as it made its way passed the ponds, over equipment and into the home where its quarry resided. Slinking through the entrance and over the creaking floorboards, it avoided any sound as it snuck through the curtain and stood over its target.

‘There you are?’ it whispered, scooping the sleeping figure up into its arms.

§

Din slipped out of the bed, desperately trying to avoid waking Cara as she slept soundly beside him. He smiled as he took in her naked form tangled in their white sheets, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her head before standing and starting to dress himself back into his armour. Once he was kitted up he gingerly walked out of their room and into the child’s, a little surprised when he found it empty but he was not worried.

‘Has Winta stollen you away again?’ he smiled to himself.

Walking out of the hut and into the early morning sunshine he was greeted by the sound of children giggling as they sat around in a circle, two familiar green ears visible between children’s shoulders.

‘Morning Mando.’ They said in unison as he walked up to them, the child looking up at him with frogs legs hanging out his mouth.

‘Found breakfast I see.’ he chuckled before looking around at the other villagers that had risen.

A scream echoed through the village, turning the peaceful atmosphere ice cold.

‘Winta!’ screamed Omera as she emerged from her home, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Din jogged towards the woman, wincing from each step as it pained his wound. He grabbed the frantic woman by the shoulders, trying to steady her as she writhed in his arms.

‘Omera what is it?’

‘She’s gone.’ she screamed.

‘What?’

‘Winta. They found me… they've taken her!’ she wailed, dropping to her knees.

‘Who’s taken her?’

Omera looked up at him with tear-filled eyes, trembling as she shaped her lips to say the words.

‘The Empire.’


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took a while, been reading a new book and I'm hooked so writing sort of ended up on the backburner. Hope this was worth waiting for. Will try and update again really soon!

After a while, the villagers managed to calm the hysterical woman, her howls now soft sobs and she rocked herself on the floor of her porch. Din stood over her, his left hand rested on his hip as he leant on one of the wooden support posts and Cara knelt at her side with a comforting hand on her arm.

‘Omera you need to tell us everything if we are to find Winta.’ she said, her tone soft.

‘Why would the Empire want your daughter?’ Asked Din in a monotone voice.

‘My husband… he was.’ she paused for a second as she breathed out through pursed lips in an attempt to settle her breathing ‘He was a Stormtrooper. He rebelled against the Empire. He made quite a mess and after that, he was hunted for the rest of his days. He was happy here with me and Winta for a while but eventually, they caught up to him and he fled to keep Winta and me a secret. He knew that if they ever found out about us we would likely be killed too.’

‘Something doesn’t add up.’ he replied as he pushed himself into a standing position.

Cara and Omera looked up at him, their expressions matching as they waited for Din to continue.

‘I think there is more to this.’ he continued, his gaze drifting to the Child who still played with others ‘If this was about banishing your husband's memory you both would have been killing in your sleep. I think this is about luring us both out.’

‘What do you mean?’ Omera asked, her expression turning cold.

‘Moff Gideon couldn’t have been the only one searching for the child. I was a fool to think that we would be free of the Empire when he was dead, they will never stop searching for him.’

‘You’re saying that my daughter was kidnapped because of you?’ she growled, swiftly jumping to her feet ‘You’re telling me that someone took my daughter from me to lure you and your child out. My daughter could die because you are here?’ she finished as she thumped his armoured chest with her balled fists and broke down.

Din pulled her into his arms, holding her tight, the woman initially struggling but eventually giving in to his embrace. She wept against him, her body shaking as she gave in to her emotions.

‘I swear to you I will get Winta back.’ he said softly, his heart sinking at the woman's reaction to what he’d said.

She pulled away and looked up at him with bloodshot eyes, her expression one of someone who’d lost all hope. She nodded at him and walked into her home, not wanting to endure the pitied stares of the villagers any longer. Din then stalked to their own home, pushing the curtain door out of the way and walking to the chest where he stored his weapons. Cara came hurtling in behind him, eyes wild as she watched him gather his things.

‘I’m coming with you.’ she stated as she stalked up behind him.

‘No! Someone needs to stay with the kid.’

’The kid will be fine here with Omera and the villagers.’ she growled ‘You on the other hand are still healing. You go after them on your own and you’ll end up getting yourself killed.’

‘Cara I have to do this.’ he snapped, stopping but not looking at her as he spoke ‘It is my fault Winta was taken. I have to save her but I can’t do it knowing the kid will be at risk.’

‘Omera is one of the best damn shots I have seen in a long time.’ She said softly, pulling him to face her and lifting off his helmet.

His emotions exposed for the world to see. Fresh tears formed in his eyes as his dark orbs looked at Cara, pleading for her to let him go.

‘The child will be safe.’ she continued as she cupped his stubbled cheek ‘But I won’t be able to rest knowing that you are out there, dead at the hands of the Empire.’

‘Cara…’ she stopped him with one finger to his soft lips.

She then took his face in her hands and pulled him into a kiss, drinking him in as she felt him relax to her touch.

‘We are a clan of three.’ she said as she pulled away and looked him straight in the eye ‘We stay together.’

Din nodded, pulling her into another kiss before grabbing his helmet and placing it on his head again.

‘Gather your supplies and meet me outside in a few. I will speak with Omera about caring for the baby until we return.’ he said as he stepped towards the door.

Cara nodded and watched him leave, giving him a weak smile before gathering her own weapons and making her way out of the hut. Din was stood speaking with Omera, the woman was giving him a gentle nod and Din was rubbing her arm affectionately. His gaze then came to settle on Cara as she made her way to his side, smiling at them both as she came to a stop beside them.

‘Were will you start?’ Omera asked as her eyes flitted between the two fighters.

‘I doubt they’ve travelled far, I doubt they’ve even left the planet.’ he said, looking at Omera as he spoke.

‘There are some caves around a two days walk from here. Do you think they could have taken her there?’

‘Possibly.’ he said as he looked towards a rocky formation that peaked over the tops of the trees ‘Would be a good place to start.’

Omera nodded and gave them a small smile ‘Be careful.’

Din nodded and then motioned for Cara to follow him. The two of them disappearing through the tree line and Omera could do nothing but watch and hope that the next time she saw them her daughter would be with them.

§

Night fell and after hours of trekking, the couple decided that it was time to stop for the night, rolling out their sleeping mats on the soft ground and lighting a small fire. Now they sat in front of the dancing flames side by side, eating some food that the Mandalorian had packed. They ate in silence, eyes fixed on the fire that popped and crackled in front of them.

‘First time we’ve been alone since you were injured.’ said Cara breaking the silence.

Din gave her a sideways glance and smirked.

‘Indeed.’ he said with his gruff voice, eyes then returning to the flames but the smirk didn’t leave his lips.

They sat in silence again then for a small while, finishing their food and packing away the leftovers.

‘I’ll take the first watch.’ said Din as he stood and walked to the edge of the camp.

Cara laid down on her bedroll and watched him as he stood there like a statue, eyes scanning the darkness. She knew that they were safe when she saw him lean on a nearby tree, obviously confident that nothing was lurking in the trees beyond. She watched as he slipped off his helmet and ran a gloved hand through his wavy hair, eyes drifting to her. He smiled at her, eyes twinkling in the firelight. She could feel want rising inside of her and she felt a pang of guilt for it. They were on a mission to find Omera’s child yet here she was, desperate to screw his brains out. Din studied her, the way the orange light from the flames danced on her face. He could see the desire in her eyes and he felt himself wanting the same thing, but inside he knew he should focus on the mission at hand. It drove him crazy the effect she had on him. He felt like a man with no control over his wants and emotions, a magnet that can’t fight the pull. He walked over to her, his dark eyes locked on hers. She pushed herself up so that she was leant on one arm, biting her bottom lip as he came to sit beside her. They stared at each other for a while, their breathing quickening in anticipation of what was to come. Cara licked her lips, her eyes travelling down his face and settling on his lips. Din saw this and grabbed the back of her head, pulling her into a kiss. Cara started removing bits of his armour, pushing him down onto his own bedroll as she kissed him more deeply. She pulled open his flight suit and revealed his healing body, the bruises now yellow and fading. She placed kisses along his toned chest, eliciting a groan of pleasure from the man before grabbing her arms and flipping her onto her back. Kissing her down her neck she ran her hands down the toned muscles in his back, digging in her nails when he bit her. This spurred him on and sitting up quickly he pulled off her pants and shrugged off his own clothes revealing his excitement to the cool night air. Cara took him in, biting her lip as he pinned her down, hovering over her for a moment as he looked at her before lowering himself so he could kiss her again. Cara’s hand travelled down and took him in her grasp as she directed him to her centre. She gasped as he filled her and sent shockwaves of pleasure through her body. He started at a steady rhythm, nibbling on her jaw as they both moaned together. She grabbed his behind and urged him to go faster, throwing her head back against the leafy ground as he pushed harder. Cara could feel herself teetering on the edge but when Din saw she was close he stopped. He teased her and she begged him to finish her. He placed soft kisses down her body which sent electricity through her skin as he got lower and lower, his tongue and lips teasing her, keeping her on the edge.

‘Din please.’ she begged, her voice sounding so soft and vulnerable.

He couldn’t tease her any longer, slipping in his fingers and feeling her writhe with pleasure as he continued to work her with his tongue. Finally, she climaxed, her chest heaving and legs shaking before she pushed him away. Cara grabbed him then and pulled him into a kiss, tasting herself on tongue. She flipped Din onto his back and lowered herself onto him, her hips moving frantically as she kept him down with two hands on his chest. She heard his breathing quicken and then he growled as he peaked too before wincing as he looked at the wound on his abdomen. It was weeping blood and Cara instantly felt guilty for how rough she’d been with him.

‘Shit.’ she breathed as she jumped off of him and quickly pulled on her pants. Grabbing her pack she pulled out some fresh bandages ‘I’m so sorry.’ she stuttered as she cleaned the wound and pulled him into a sitting position so that she could bind it.

‘It’s fine really.’ he said, smiling at her ‘It was worth it.’

She blushed at his response, smiling at him as she finished patching him up. He put his armour back on and walked towards the tree where he’d left his helmet, lowering it back onto his head.

‘We have company.’ he stated as she looked off into the distance. 


	7. Chapter 7

‘What. Who?’ said Cara quickly as she fumbled to dress herself.

‘Not sure.’ he replied as he pulled his blaster from its holster.

Cara now dressed, walked to his side and attempted to scan the trees for the sign of movement. She could not see what he could and so watched as he scanned the trees, his body crouched slightly ready to pounce.

‘I think it’s our kidnapper, he appears to have a child with him.’ he said as he started to step towards the target.

Silently he slinked through the trees, his boots not making a sound as they impacted the soft earth beneath them. Stealthily he made his way closer to the two heat signatures, their faces coming into view as he crouched behind a full bush. Winta was gagged and tied to a tree, fresh tears running down her cheeks as her captor prepared the camp for the night.

_They’ve only just arrived_ he thought to himself _explains why I didn’t see them earlier._

Cara snuck up beside him, her eyes widening as she saw the child they sought tied to a thick trunk. She looked at Din and he returned her gaze.

‘Sneak up behind Winta and free her.’ he said so quietly his modulator almost didn’t register it ‘Leave the scum bag to me.’

Cara nodded, placing her hand on his shoulder ‘Be care full.’ she said as she gave it an affectionate squeeze and then disappeared through the trees to their left.

Din slunk off in the opposite direction. Creeping around the trees so that he could sneak up behind the assailant. He needed to capture them alive if he was to learn who sent them. Blaster drawn, he crept quietly up behind the masked kidnapper, jumping on him and wrapping his armoured arm around their neck as he tried to bring them to the ground. His target grabbed his arm with a powerful hand and slammed Din in the side with the other which brought the Mandalorian to his knees. The assailant pushed Din to the ground with his foot and proceeded to kick the Mandalorian repeatedly as the hunter clutched his middle.

‘I expected more.’ they spat as they crouched at his side.

‘Did you expect me?’ came Cara’s voice at the kidnapper turned to see Winta cowering behind the woman as she aimed he blaster at them.

‘Well you weren’t who I was expecting no.’ they replied as they rose slowly to their feet.

‘Who else were you expecting?’ asked Din breathlessly as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

‘Her mother?’

‘Omera?’ questioned Cara as she gave him a bemused expression.

The man nodded ‘I was tasked with luring out him and her.’ he replied as he pointed at the Mandalorian who was gingerly getting to his feet.

‘Why?’ Din asked, trying to mask his pain.

The man just chuckled to himself, turning his head so that he was looking at the warrior.

‘Well, you stole from the Empire so it’s obvious why they want you but why Omera?’ pushed Cara.

‘She not tell you her story?’

‘Her husband was a Stormtrooper but he saw sense…. Doesn’t explain why you want her?’

‘Ah so she only told you half of it.’ he paused as he pulled off his mask, revealing an ugly scared face.

Din tilted his head a little as he waited for the man to continue, an action that Cara mirrored.

‘Omera was sold to the Empire as a child and trained as an assassin. She was one of the best… but she like her husband didn’t see eye to eye with the Empire and she rebelled along with her traitor of a husband.’ he paused, his eyes flitting between the woman and the Mandalorian ‘Starting to make sense now?’

Neither of them answered, just continued to stare at the man.

‘Well as much as I’d love to continue this little chat I have a deadline to meet so if you wouldn’t mind handing the child over that would be greatly appreciated.

‘Are you delusional?’ Cara smirked as she waved her blaster at the man ‘We outnumber you two to one.’

‘You’ll do as I say if you want him to live.’ he said motioning to Din.

As if on cue Din dropped to one knee, one arm clutching his middle and the other pulling at the cowl around his neck as he struggled for breath.

‘Din.’ Cara screamed as she watched her lover collapse to the ground, writhing as he fought to breathe.

‘Ooops.’ Joked the man as he held out his hand and revealed the syringe hidden there.

‘You son of a…’

‘Now now… no need for name-calling.’ he replied as he waved his finger at her ‘If you do as I ask I will give him the antidote.’

‘Cara please don’t give me to him.’ pleaded Winta from behind her.

Cara was now torn between the child and her love, could she really hand over this child in exchange for Din’s life? When the man could see she wasn’t going to budge he shifted his weight from one leg to the other and let out a long sigh.

‘Fine I will let you take the child back to the village but in exchange for his life you must bring me Omera.’ he finished.

Cara's eyes flicked between the man and Din, who was now laying on the ground clawing for breath.

‘Promise me you’ll give him the antidote!’ she barked, tears forming in her eyes.

The man raised his hands above his head, feigning hurt From her words ‘I’m a man of my word.’

Cara weighed her option’s carefully.She could shoot him and give Din the antidote herself but if the man didn’t have it on him Din would die. Or she could take Winta back to the village and fetch Omera but there was no guarantee the woman would come with her. Her gaze returned to Din who was getting weaker and weaker by the second. In a moment of pure rage, she pulled the trigger, the shot hitting the man square between the eyes and she gasped as his dead weight hit the ground.

‘Shit.’ she mumbled as she stumbled to the deadman's side and searched his pockets for any sign of an antidote.

Her stomach sank as she came up empty, dragging herself across the ground to Din who was laying with his arms at his side. She pulled off his helmet, his face painted with pain and his lips tinged blue.

‘Is he okay?’ questioned Winta as she stepped towards them.

Cara was then hyper-aware that Din’s helmet was off and Winta was there.

‘Stay where you are Winta.’ She said as she turned her head and raised her hand up to stop the girl in her tracks.

She ensured she was in a position where only she could see his face and then returned her attention to him, his dark eyes looking up at her.

‘You did the right thing’ he said weakly.

‘But now we have no chance of getting the antidote.’ Cara sobbed as she cradled his head in her lap.

‘But Winta is safe.’ he smiled, his lids growing heavy as he felt darkness tug at him.

Cara watched in horror as Din’s eyes rolled back and he gave in to unconsciousness.

‘No.’ she pleaded as she shook him desperately ‘Stay with me.’ she begged as she kissed his soft lips.

Looking around in desperation she caught sight of Winta staring at her, sorrow etched into her young features.

‘Is he?…’

‘No… no he’s not but we need to get him back to the village.’ Cara stated as she placed his helmet back on and gently laid his head down.

‘The man had a speeder.’ Piped up Winta as she watched Cara rack her brains for some semblance of a plan.

‘What?’

‘When he took me the man dragged me away from the village and after ages walking we came to a speeder.’ she stated as she walked to the edge of the camp and pulled a bush back slightly revealing the vehicle.

_Why did he stop for the night if he had a bike?_ Cara wondered to herself.

‘We can’t all go on that though.’ Cara stated as she pulled the bush away more to get a better view of it ‘that won’t hold all our weight.

‘Take her back.’ said a small voice making them both jump.

They turned to see Din looking at them. 

‘Din if I leave you, you’ll die.’

‘Take her back then come back for me.’ he pushed ‘With the speeder you’ll be back to the village within an hour.’

‘Din…’

‘Go.’ he interrupted and she didn’t argue any further.

Cara wasted no time. The sooner she got Winta back the sooner she could fetch him. A thought hit her as she jumped on the speeder and Winta hopped on behind her.

‘Is Jack still staying in the village?’

‘The nice doctor?’

‘Yeah him.’ nodded Cara.

‘Yeah… He’s been spending a lot of time with mum.’ she replied in an accusing tone.

Cara’s heart skipped a beat. Maybe Din still had a chance.

§

Omera’s head shot up at the sound of a speeder coming screaming into the village. Her eyes were greeted by the sight of Cara sat atop it with Winta behind her.

‘Winta.’ Omera shouted as she stood and sprinted to her daughter, pulling her into her arms as she sobbed.

‘Where’s Jack?’

Omera was pulled from her delight by Cara’s panicked question and she realised the Mandalorian was nowhere to be seen.

‘He’s working on his speeder… where’s Mando?’

‘Thats why I need to find him.’ was all Cara said before sprinting to where she knew the man stored his bike.

The healer came into view and Cara picked up her pace, almost falling on his as she came to a stop at his side.

‘Jack you need to come with me.’

‘Ah… I knew that Kidnapper would be no match for you and Mando’ he smirked as he looked up at her but his amusement soon disappeared when he saw her panicked expression ‘What’s happened?’

‘We found Winta but we got into a scuffle and the scumbag poisoned Din.’ she replied, tears threatening to spill as she spoke ‘Please he’s fading fast.’

Without another word, Jack jumped on his speeder ‘Lead the way’ he said as he followed her to her bike and then sped off back into the trees leaving a shocked village in their wake. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More whumpy goodness! Enjoy :)

The journey back to Din felt like an eternity to Cara, her heart in her throat as she wound her way through the trees and towards where she knew her lover lay dying. As they approached him his silver armour glinted in the low light of night, but as they got closer two different shapes came into view and Cara’s stomach dropped.

‘Stop.’ she said as she raised her fist to signal for Jack to stop, putting her finger against her lips as he came to a halt beside her.

‘What is it?’ He asked.

‘Stormtroopers.’ she growled under her breath.

‘Shit.’ he breathed as he hopped off his speeder and followed her to the bush that she was now crouched behind.

‘We need to get closer.’ she said, turning her head when she heard Jack creep up beside her.

Stealthily they crept past the trees until they came to the same bush that she and Din had hidden behind an hour ago prior. Her ears pricked up and attempted to listen to what the troopers were saying, her eyes not leaving Din’s prone form.

‘Well, at least we can get him back to the bosses.’ Stated one as he motioned to the Mandalorian.

‘They wanted him and the woman.’ the other pipped up ‘They aren’t going to be happy if we only come back with the one. Even less happy bringing him back dead.’

Cara’s heart raced at the Stormtroopers statement, her eyes desperately trying to see any signs of life from Din.

‘He’s not dead yet.’

Her heart slowed a little.

‘No but that hunter poisoned him, he’s not got long.’ the other spat, motioning to the kidnapper's corpse. 

Cara couldn’t bear to listen to them anymore, her gaze drifting to the man sat beside her. No words were exchanged just determined expressions and with that Jack knew what it was that Cara was trying to tell him.

‘You take the one of the left, I’ll take the right.’ he said, nodding at her and creeping off.

Cara didn’t hesitate for a minute, pulling her blaster from its holster and keeping in a low crouch as she slithered up behind the trooper. She fought to keep her breathing calm and even, her heart racing as she got closer and closer. She stopped for a moment, noticing Jack on the other side. Cara gave him a quick nod and in almost perfect unison they leapt up and fired, the Stormtroopers hitting the ground with a loud thud. Smoke billowing from the blaster shots on their white armour. Cara let out a puff of air as Jack dashed to Din’s side, pulling down the cowl around his neck and feeling for a pulse. Upon finding one he let out the breath he’d been holding and rummaged around in his pack for his scanner.

‘Remove his chest plate.’ he said to Cara who had joined him beside the Mandalorian.

Cara complied, pulling it away as fresh tears flowed down her cheeks. The healer waved his scanner over Din and pulled a face at the results it spat back at him.

‘What is it?’ Cara’s heart started to race again.

‘I don’t recognise this poison.’

‘What?’

‘Whatever it is it's not commonly used.’ he stated as he gave Cara a grim look.

Din started to gasp for air, causing them both to leap out of their skin and look down at him in shock. Jack looked at Cara with a hopeless expression and she returned his gaze with tear-filled eyes. The Mandalorian fell silent and Cara’s stomach.

‘He’s stopped breathing.’ said Jack, his tone panicked.

He laced his fingers together and started compressions, Din’s body rocking limply to the action. Cara sobbed openly now, watching as Jack tried to revive the man she loved. Each second painfully long. Eventually, her agony was rewarded by Din taking a shaky breath. 

‘We need to get him back to the village.’ Said Jack, wiping his brow with his sleeve ‘I think I have something that will slow the poison.’

Cara nodded, Helping the man to carry the unconscious Mandalorian over to and lift onto the speeder, holding him up as Jack slipped in behind him. When she was happy that the healer had a good hold on him she jumped onto her own bike and without a word, they sped off back to the village.

§

Omera had just tucked the child into bed when she heard the commotion outside, jogging out of her house to find Cara and Jack had returned. Her eyes drifted to the Mandalorian, his head hanging limply against his chest and her stomach dropped. She sprinted towards them as Caben and Stoke helped pull Din off of the speeder bike.

‘What happened?’ she asked as she walked alongside them as they carried the man to his hut.

‘He was poisoned.’ Cara stated, her face expressionless as she trotted after her partner.

‘I don’t recognise this poison.’ Continued Jack as he grabbed Omera’s arm and pulled her to one side ‘I have something to slow the poison but he’s fading fast. I need to head back into town to my equipment.’

Omera looked at him with wide eyes, unsure of where this was going.

‘I might be able to make an antidote but we need to act fast.’ he finished.

Omera nodded and together they dashed to her hut so that Jack could grab some supplies. They then sprinted to Cara and Din’s home, pushing the fabric door aside and walking into the couple's bedroom. Din was laid on the bed, his armour removed and placed neatly in the corner. Caben and Stoke were nowhere to be seen but Cara was sat on the edge of the bed, her thumb rubbing circles on the top of his hand as she sniffed and wiped away her tears with her sleeve. Jack said nothing, just walked silently up to the Mandalorian and worked on rolling up his sleeve. He pulled out two syringes. One was empty and the other contained a cloudy white liquid. He picked up the one containing the clouded liquid and brought it up to the man's arm, piercing his flesh with the needle and injecting the contents.

‘That will slow the poison down.’ Stated Jack as he waved the scanner over Din again ‘He’s fading fast though.’

Jack put down the used instrument and pulled out a piece of cloth that he tied tightly around Din’s bicep. He then picked up the empty syringe and pushed the needle into one of the bulging veins in Din's arm, the clear tube filling with a scarlet liquid.

‘I will do my best to make an antidote,’ he said as he wrapped the syringe in a cloth and placed it in his pack ‘Just keep him alive till I get back.’

Cara nodded, watching as he stood up and slung the bag over his shoulder. He gave them all a weak smile before turning and leaving, Omera close behind him. They emerged through the entrance to the hut and he turned to face her, his sapphire blue eyes locked with her brown ones.

‘Take care of them.’ he said sweetly, smiling at her as he cupped her cheek ‘I’ll return as soon as I can.’

Omera nodded at him, closing her eyes and leaning into his touch. Not a second later their lips collided, his arm wrapped around her waist as he pulled her closer and drank her in. He’d wanted to kiss her from the moment he laid eyes on her and after seeing Din on the cusp of death again he decided life was too short to wait around for a sign. He then pulled away and sprinted to his bike, leaving a shocked Omera to ponder what had just happened. A smile crossed her lips as she touched them with her slender fingers, heart leaping in her chest as she watched him speed away.

§

Cara had removed Din's helmet and now sat watching each pained breath he took. His brows knitted together as he struggled to suck in air. Cara couldn’t believe that after watching him almost die a little over a week ago she was here again, watching him slip away from her. She held his hand tightly, fearing what would happen if she were to let go of it. The village was eerie silent, all of them probably wondering if this was it for the fighter and this unsettled Cara even more. She hoped to hear at least the children playing, something to take her mind off of the fact that the man she loved was mere hours away from death. She stroked his hair with her free hand, wrapping one of his curls around her finger and giving him a weak smile.

‘Just hold on a little while longer.’ she pleaded, standing and placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

She was shocked to find that his skin felt cold and she noticed that he was shivering slightly so proceeded to pull the blanket over him, climbing carefully over him. Laying down beside him, she was determined to watch him until Jack returned. He had to live.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ook a while, been busy :P Hope you enjoyed this and let me know if I should add more to this series!

Jack returned a few hours later. He had bags slung over the back of his bike that contained any equipment that he could carry along with a vial that he hoped would contain the Mandalorian’s salivation. He hurried to the hut where his patient lay, pulling out different equipment and planting it down on the ground beside the unconscious Mandalorian.

‘How are you going to power all of that?’ Asked Omera who had sprinted in after him.

Jack pulled out two smallish square boxes which he proceeded to plug the different equipment into each one. Noises filled the room as the equipment roared to life and Jack started to stick different wires to Din’s chest, the machines then blaring different readings.

‘He’s barely breathing.’ Cara sobbed as each breath became further and further apart.

Jack pulled out the vial and pulled the liquid into a syringe, tapping the tube to remove any bubbles before lowering to the man's arm.

‘What is that?’ asked Cara, her voice shaking as she watching him push the needle into his flesh.

‘An antidote.’ he exclaimed as he pushed the plunger and watched as the clear fluid disappeared ‘It will either cure him… or kill him.’

Cara looked at him with big eyes, her gaze then switching to Omera who was looking at her grimly. He started to move the equipment he’d hooked up to the Mandalorian so that it was easier to see, watching the screens for any signs of improvement.

‘How soon will we know?’ asked Omera

‘I don’t know.’ he shrugged ‘It was not a poison I had ever seen before. I’ve done all I can for him… it’s down to him to keep on fighting.’ he finished as he walked to Omera and took her hand in his ‘Stay with her a while. I will return in an hour to check on his progress.’

Omera gave him a nod and smiled at him weakly, pulling her hand away when she noticed Cara looking at them. She felt a pang of guilt as she watched Jack leave. The man she felt for was alive and well, yet the man Cara loved was laying there on the cusp of death again. They barely spoke two words to each other. Cara sat by Din’s side watching each breath he took, her hand holding his as she willed him to stay with her. Omera noticed that the pair were out of water and so decided to fetch some for them, glad to be out in the fresh evening air. She filled up their bucket with fresh water from the well, slinging the long rope handle over her shoulder as she made her way back to the hut. As she stepped through the entrance and placed the bucket on the counter her ears were assaulted with a blood-curdling scream. Running into the room she was greeted by the site of Cara desperately trying to hold Din down as he seized, his body going rigid as he shook. Omera dashed out the tent again, screaming for Jack as her eyes searched in the dim evening light for him.

‘What is it?’ he asked as he sprinted up to her, his eyes wide with concern.

‘He’s seizing.’ she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her.

They both dashed in together, Jack immediately grabbing hold of his shoulders as Omera grabbed his legs. Gently they turned Din on his side, white foam dripping from the base of his helmet as they held him through the fit. Eventually, the man stopped shaking and his muscles relaxed. They lowered him back down onto his back and Omera went about cleaning the white mess that had dripped from his lips off of his neck. Jack checked the mans vitals, shocked to find they’d actually improved since he’s last checked on him. None of them left the Mandalorian’s side that night, each one taking it in turns to watch him in case he had another seizure. Morning came and the trio felt exhausted, none of them getting much sleep for fear Din would fit on them again. Jack checked his vitals again and was happy to find them stronger and more stable, but he wasn't out of the woods yet.

‘Cara come, let's get you some food.’ said Omera softly as she rubbed the woman’s arm affectionately ‘Jack will stay with him. Your child misses you and you need to eat. You’ll be no good to Mando half dead.’

Cara found she could come up with no good excuse not to go and so she allowed Omera to lead her from the house, giving Jack a quick nod as she left. She followed the other woman to her hut, sitting down on a chair outside and smiling as Winta handed the Child to her. She grinned at the little green baby, its ears perking up as it looked at her with its large eyes.

‘Hey little one.’ she said as she stroked his face.

Omera brought out a plate of different fruits, meats and cheeses and placed it on the table before taking a seat on the opposite side. Cara picked up some fruit and munched on it, grabbing a small piece of meat and handing it to the child as it licked its lips at her.

‘It’s amazing you're not bigger.’ she said to it as she chuckled at him scoffing the meat and begging for more.

‘He has quite the appetite.’ Omera chuckled, watching as Cara handed him some more meat.

Cara chose to remain outside most of the day, she found spending time with the Child took her mind off the fact her lover was once again fighting for his life. She didn’t know how many more times she could bear to see him almost die before it became too much for her. Evening came around too fast and she soon found the villagers saying their goodnights.

‘He’s doing well.’ stated Jack ‘Just a matter of time before he wakes. His vitals are great and the antidote seems to have worked, I think he’s just recouping the strength it took him to fight it off.’

Cara gave him a wide smile and nodded as she watched him walk to Omera, putting his arm around her waist as they made their way back to her home. Cara scooped the baby into her arms and carried him inside, putting him down in his cot as his eyes drifted shut. She smiled as he fell into a deep slumber, tiptoeing out of his room and sliding the curtain shut behind her. She stood in the kitchen a while, dipping a cup into the bucket of water Omera had fetched and gulping the cool liquid down. Putting the cup down on the counter she rested her elbows on it and leaned forward, jumping at a sudden pressure behind her as arms wrapped around her waist. She felt familiar lips planting kisses down her neck and she twisted around in the arms embrace, coming to face familiar eyes.

‘Din.’ she breathed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss, sinking into him as his grasp tightened.

Pulling away she took him in under the dim lamplight. The colour of his skin had returned, he looked well.

‘How do you feel?’

‘Great all things considered.’ he joked, kissing her lips and pulling her into a hug.

‘I thought I'd lost you.’ she sobbed in his ear as she held him tight, worried that if she let go he’d disappear like a puff of smoke.

‘I’m not going anywhere.’ he breathed as he pushed her away so she was at arms length ‘You look tired.’

‘Not had much sleep.’ she replied, yawning at his statement ‘You had a seizure last night and so we all took it in turns to watch you and make sure you didn’t have another.’

Din nodded, rubbing her arm softly as he led her to their bedroom and sat her down on the bed.

‘I think its time you get some sleep then.’ he said as he stroked her soft cheek with his thumb.

Cara however had other ideas. She leapt to her feet and pushed him onto the bed, kissing him deeply as she straddled him. She wasted no time pulling his shirt off over his head and placing kisses down his chest as she unbuckled his pants.

‘Cara you should rest.’ he breathed as a pleasure filled moan escaped his lips.

‘Do you want me to stop.’ She said seductively as her hand slipped past his waistband.

Din’s breath hitched in his throat as he felt her take him in her hand, teasing hims as her lips travelled up his neck and nibbled on his jaw.

‘No’ he breathed as he grabbed her shoulders and rolled her into her back, pinning her hands above her head with one hand as he undid her own pants with the other and slipped it in. Cara squirmed as his fingers teased her. He kissed her deeply, his tongue dancing with hers as his fingers worked her to the cusp. He felt her body tensing and he stopped, pulling off her pants as she sat up and took off his, placing kisses along his hip before he pushed her back down and kissed her again. She guided him into her and gasped as he filled her, throwing her head back in pleasure as his hips moved slowly at first. He teased her, bringing her to the edge only for it to disappear again and she was starting to get impatient. She growled as she looked at him with lust filled eyes but he did not give her what she wanted. She could feel the heat within her building again and she couldn’t bear it much longer.

‘Please.’ she begged, her breathing getting quick as she felt her orgasm building.

‘What?’ he whispered in her ear, grinning as he nibbled at her earlobe.

‘Please.’ she begged again and this time he gave in.

He quickened his pace, and as she got close he felt his own end building. Together they climaxed, each throwing their heads back in pleasure before Din collapsed on her. Panting as he tried to catch his breath.

‘I’m so glad you’re okay.’ Cara breathed as she ran her fingers through his hair.

‘I think we should try and avoid any more trouble from now on.’ he joked as he shifted himself so that their faces were just inches apart.

‘I agree.’ She smiled as she placed a kiss on his lips.


End file.
